


The Dog Simulator

by Justa14writer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Bat Tests, Humor, german sheppard, psycology, referenced Divergent test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justa14writer/pseuds/Justa14writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman gives each of his sidekicks a test:<br/>You are presented with a knife and a block of cheese. You must choose one; because after that, a vicious dog will start running towards you-- ready to attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Dick Grayson- First Robin

"So what is this for?" Dick asked (for the one hundreth time) as Bruce swabbed the area of his arm, about to inject the needle.

"I already told you," Batman said gruffly reaching over to get the orange-y liquid. "Vaccines and a small doseage of fear toxin to help you build up an immunity."

That wasn't actually true. It was a different hallucinogen, one that Batman could program.

"Okay." Dick said brightly, allowing Bruce to properly administer it. 

After he was done, he lead Dick to another room.

"Where are we goin'?" he asked, always full of questions.

"You're doing a training simulator. It's easy, you've just got to make a choice." 

"K." Dick said, not really listening anymore. He was going to ask again in another minute. 

The choice thing was only half true. 

He was going to have to make a choice; either a knife or a block of cheese, but what he didn't know was that a dog was going to come out with the intention of attacking him. 

His decision would effect how he stopped the dog.

The drug would also increase panic and adrenaline, so he wouldn't be rationally thinking 'it's just a simulation, it's not going to hurt me', he would be panicing and thinking that it was real.

He led Dick into the room sat him down and said, "Stay." before spinning on his heal, leaving the room, and locking the door behind him. 

He glidded to the bat computer and activated the camera and the hallucinogen. 

The imprinted a scene in Dicks mind of a table with a knife and a block of cheese, a timer counting down from two minutes, and a piece of paper that said 'choose one'. 

He watched as Dick picked up one(the knife first), and then tried to pick up the cheese. The knife 'phased' out of his hand.

Dick stared at it for a moment before figuring out that he COULDN'T pick both.

He studied the knife, testing its weight and giving it a practice twirl.

The he set it down and picked up the cheese. Holding it in his hand and smelling it, to figure out what kind it was.

He looked at the timer.

30 seconds.

He picked up the knife, looked at the cheese, and put the knife down.

He stuck with the cheese and watched at the paper, the clock, and the knife vanished.

Bruce turned up his fear 'a notch'.

Bruce let the 'dog' start running towards him.

The dog looked truly vicious. It was snarling and drooling and barking and running at him with a bloodthirsty look.

Dicks eyes widened. 

Automatically wanting to go into 'flight' mode before realizing that it was useless. 

He crouched on the ground holding out the cheese while biting his lip with hesitation.

The 'dog' ripped the cheese out of his hand before eating it and calming down. 

Dick laughed lightly before tentivly reaching his hand out to let the german sheppard sniff his hand.

The dog simulation licked it lightly earning a laugh from Dick.

He choose the cheese over the knife. 

Among other things, Bruce learned that Dick prefered peace over a fight.

He let the drug and the 'dog' fade from Dicks mind before telling him about the stimulator.

He didn't get it's importance. But that would come later. Come with time.

~Up next: Jason Todd~


	2. Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's turn with the dog simulator

Jason Todd- The Second Robin

The angry ten year old didn't bat an eyelash as Bruce injected him with an orange liquid. 

"Why are am I doing this?" he asked when Bruce led him into the room.

"Because, it's part of psyc tests. You just gotta make a choice." he assured him.

Jason huffed and crossed his arms.

Seriously- the boy wasn't even a teenager yet and he had enough attitude to give Dick and Alfred both a run for their money.

Bruce left him in the room and walked to the bat computer.

He began Jason's test.

The boy hardly looked at the cheese before studying the knife with intrest. He was (obviously) more adept with knives than Dick had been when he was younger.

He knew to look for things other than the weight. 

He practiced slashing forward, seeing how far his range was. 

He looked at the time (30 seconds), looked at the cheese, but kept the knife in hand. 

He didn't even try and pick up to cheese, he hardly paid it a second glance.

It wasn't surprising that the street child chose the knife, but he thought he would have at least *looked* at the other option.

The 'dog' started to run towards him, causing the ten year olds eyes to widen in alarm.

He was poised and ready to fight in an instant. 

His eyes narrowed as the dog lunged for his neck. 

He flipped the knife, ready to go for the kill before his eyes widened.

At the last second he diverted his path from the heart to the leg. 

'Blood' started to ooze out onto Jason and the dog, making the dog whimper.

Jason lowered it to the ground, ripping off a bit of his shirt to stop the bleeding.

The dog growled at him, for spite, but Jason just growled back tieing the shirt bit on the dogs leg.

He went for the knife-- unsurprising.

He *didn't* go for the kill-- surprising.

Jason- it turned out- was full of surprises.

~Up next: Cassandra Cain~


	3. Cassandra Cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra Cain aka Black Bat

Cassandra Cain-- Black Bat

Cassandra was quiet.

No surprise.

She simply watched as Bruce injected her with the liquid. 

"Its a training simulator." He explained quietly.

Loud noises spooked her.

"You've gotta make choice."

She nods. 

He led her to the room.

He was about start the simulator when Nightwing and Robin dropped down from the ceiling. 

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Seeing her choice of course." Dick said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He grit his teeth together, but allowed Nightwing and Robin to stay, as he started the simulator.

She simply stared at the knife and cheese for an entire minute.

Bruce was almost afriad that she wouldn't participate.

After the minute went by, she finally tried to pick up both, only to run into the same problem that Dick had.

(But not Jason, Jason hadn't even tried to pick up the cheese)

She looked at them with intrest. 

She picked the block of cheese, but instead of keeping it, she just set it down on the table where she found it. 

She picked up the knife and kept it in her hand, but didn't practice with it.

She simply kept it near her.

The 'dog' started to run towards her.

She kept an outward appearance of pure calm. 

When the rabid dog lunged at her, she kicked it instead of attacking it.

It yelped when her foot connected with its ribs.

The yelp seemed to soften her eyes.

The dog bounced back with the intention of hurting her, making her slash forward, cutting the dog shallowly in the side. 

The dog fell to the ground.

Cassandra toed the dog slightly with a cynical expression. 

But none the less, she dropped to the ground to help the german sheppard.

She observed the objects with her eyes instead of touching.

She chose the knife.

But she didn't use the knife until the dog rushed her a second time.

And she didn't go for the kill.

He ignored Jason and Dick who were both jabbering away about their own tests.

Bruce resisted the urge to roll his eyes, they were such *dorks*.

Interesting.

~Up next: Barbara Gordon~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really funny idea for Barbara! Stick around for the next chapter!


	4. Barbara Gordon

Barbara Gordon-- Batgirl

Barbara was more skeptical of the strangly colored liquid than the others were.

(But then again, maybe that was a good thing)

"And this 'training thing' has nothing to do the 'vaccines' and fear toxin?"

She asked with distrust.

"Nothing at all." 

He was going to really increase her panic if he wanted to convince her that the dog was real. 

"Mmhhm." 

He finished and started to lead her to the room. 

"You've just got to make a choice."

Her eyes narrowed further.

"A choice?" She asked, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes."

"What *kind* of choice? Its a psychological test isn't it?" 

Bruce didn't answer when she hit the nail on the head.

He hoped his silence was 'annoyed' rather than 'yes'.

He left and locked the door.

He started the simulator, ignoring the giggling of Cass and Dick, and the huff of impatience from Jason.

Barbara was presented with the knife and cheese.

She narrowed her eyes again.

She turned towards the camera.

"I'm *not* participating." She said stubbornly.

"Can she do that?" Dick asked.

"She...she shouldn't. But...not choosing one still says a lot about her mentally. And that *is* the point of the training...yes?" Cass asked quietly.

"Yes. To all of it." Bruce said, clasping his hands together and leaning forward. 

It *did* say a lot about her mentally...but at the same time...the training was *about* which one of the two she chose.

Barbara sat on the table, not even glancing at the objects.

Now Bruce couldn't even tell which one she was most interested in!

When the time went out and the objects faded away, Bruce wondered if he should just call it quits.

"Let 'er try an' fight the 'og!" Jason said around an apple behind him.

He sighed. But let her fear be turned up and watched her realize what the two options were for.

When the dog started running towards her, she *screeched*! 

"Aahhh!! Now I know what the two were for!"

...apparently, Barbara talks to herself when she's stressed.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! What are you supposed to do when a dogs going to attack you!?!"

Her hands were on her face in horror as the dog got closer.

"Be bigger?!" 

She stood up straight and tried to be intimidating.

Key word: tried.

She growled making her hands like 'claws'.

This only made the dog angrier as it barked and snarled coming closer and closer.

The bark made Barbara squeak-- "Don't be bigger don't be bigger! Be submissive!"

She dropped to the floor covering the back of her head with her hands and shaking madly.

Dick, Cass, and Jason laughed hysterically behind him.

Why did he take on more sidekicks again?

The dog calmed down when Barbara hit the floor, causing it to sniff at her confusedly.

Barbara was still shaking as the cold nose explored her hair and hands.

She looked up tentivly.

The dog licked her face, making her laugh as she stroked his fur.

Barabra doesn't like being pressured into a decision.

She talks to herself when stressed.

She first goes for intimidating before submission.

She's deffinatly different to say the least...

~Should I do Tim Drake? If so, which one should he choose?~


	5. Tim Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy Drake aka Red Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet finale

Tim Drake-- Red Robin

Now, Tim wasn't one to just *let* things happen.

He was very much in charge of his own life.

*He* figured out Batmans identity so *he* could be Robin.

So when he was allowed in the Batcave, he immediately began searching the database for anything (videos, trainings, weapons, etc.) that wasn't classified.

And then some.

So yeah, he knew all about Batmans little test. 

So when Batman walked in to find Tim updated the Batcomputer. 

He just looked at him. 

And walked out.

Tim rolled his eyes and went back to work. 

~Finished~

**Author's Note:**

> So it doesn't actually have anything to do with divergent, i just liked the dog simulation from the book.


End file.
